The Problem with Prisoners
by Gemonie03
Summary: Dr. Bruce Banner finds himself in an interesting situation with a creature the Avengers have imprisoned. Okay so this was originally a one shot and then I got the movie on DVD and I just couldn't let this die... I just love the Hulk and Bruce so much! So, I've kind of turned this into a chapter fic... BannerxOC steamy nonhuman sexy time. You've been warned again :P
1. Sexual Awakening

He couldn't believe he was here, again. Dr. Bruce Banner was sitting in a high security cell at a super villain prison staring at a criminal the Avengers had defeated nearly a year ago. She was…different. A being from another world. She was a shape shifter. She called herself a dragon and there she was pacing back and forth before him.

Her white, scaled skin shimmered in the florescent lights and her talons clicked on the cold tile floor. Her wings were closed, tight against her back and her thick, reptilian tail swayed with her hips. Her long, black hair caressed her breasts and flowed down between her wings resting above her hips. He watched as she paced. He watched every taught muscle move in sync. He couldn't take his eyes from her.

"Dr. Banner, I do not understand why you keep coming here," she looked at him with purple eyes glowing.

He didn't quite know himself. The first time was for an examination. Typical medical exam. The second time was to question her about where she was from. After that he just kept coming back. First once a week then twice a week and now he was there almost every day. He couldn't help himself.

"I could be under a spell," his voice carried a laugh in it.

"I do not have my power. Your… Avengers saw to that," her pacing stopped. "I take offence to mere thought that I would stoop to such a feat just for _your_ attentions," her tone was less then friendly.

"That's not what I meant. It was a joke," a smile crossed his features.

"You confuse me, Dr. Banner," she took a seat on the bench next to him. Her tail wrapped around his waist and pulled him to her. "You are not like other mortals, Doctor,"

His heartbeat raced as they moved closer; their lips nearly touching. She closed the gap between them. His tongue caressed her lips and he completely took her mouth with his. He buried his hand in her hair pulling her closer to him. His heart beat raced faster and faster. He felt his heartbeat rising and with it the Other. He pushed her away from him.

"Did I do something wrong, Dr. Banner?" her voice wasn't as smooth as normal.

A small laugh escaped his lips, "No, it's not you. You're right when you say I'm not like other mortals," he looked up at her with green eyes. As he calmed his eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown.

"Oh, Doctor, do not fret. You can not hurt me, Bruce," her voice a purr in his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine. He stood and moved away from her.

"We can't do this. I can't do this. I haven't, not since…" he trailed off looking down and away.

Her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. But they weren't her arms. They were soft, pink and human. She kissed his cheek.

"Let go, Dr. Banner," soft lips caressed his ear. She kissed down his neck as her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt. She exposed his chest and ran her nails over his sensitive skin leaving red lines all across his flesh. Another shudder ran through his body. He turned to face her. A woman with devilish violet eyes looked back at him. He pulled her to him. Her warm breasts pressed against his skin as he took her mouth with his own. Banner shrugged off his shirt and forced her against the thick, glass wall of her cell. He lifted her up by the ass and her legs warped around his waist. The heat of passion warmed their bodies. Their breaths came in quick, heavy gasps and their heart rates raced.

Banner couldn't think. His body just simply reacted to her. His heart raced. He knew that he shouldn't do this. He was losing control. He could feel the Other rising with in him. He couldn't control it any longer. The Other was breaking through. His body began the transformation and the pain of rapidly growing muscle ripped through his body. One large emerald hand clenched the dragon's neck and raised her as high up as he could. He growled. She laughed.

Starting at the top of her head her body returned to its natural shape. White scales took over soft pink. The Hulk growled and then threw her across the room. The force of her body hitting the glass sent a fracture through the cell wall. She fell to the floor catching herself with her hands. She pushed herself up.

"You poor, green creature," the dragon laughed hoarsely. She rose to her feet and walked slowly and easily over to the large, green being. Her tail wrapped around his ankles and pulled his feet out from under him. The Hulk fell with a crash. She was on him in less than a second. She pinned his arms above his head; her strength nearly as great as his own. An evil smile crossed her face revealing sharp, pointed teeth. She bit into his neck, enraging the beast. He threw her with his whole body. For the second time that night she hit the glass wall. Before she could rise again he grabbed her and threw her again. "This is great. I like it rough," her voice was a growl. She leapt onto him, pinning the Hulk against the wall and holding him there with her talons and claws. He strained against her but to no avail.

She pressed into him with a kiss. He resisted her for only a moment before allowing himself to be seduced. As the kiss deepened his rage subsided. His bulging, green frame shrank. The blood on his shoulder changed from emerald green to a rich, crimson red. His overly stretched pants slid to the floor leaving him revealed for the world to see. She released him from her grasp and allowed him to slide to the floor.

As soon as his feet hit the floor he was grabbing for her, pulling her to him. They kissed with wild passion, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. His hands roamed her body, cupping and fondling her ample bosom, pinching a nipple, grabbing her buttocks. He wanted to know every inch of her body with his own and it seemed that the Other would let him. His heartbeat was racing.

He was long and hard and ready but he wasn't ready to take her that way yet. He pushed her down to the bench and kneeled between her leg knees. She lifted one long, white, scaled leg over his shoulder and allowed him to explore her with his mouth. He started kissing her thighs moving closer, achingly closer, to her most sensitive of areas. His tongue lightly caressed her outer lips. A small whimper escaped from her and for a moment he could almost believe she was human. His tongue found her clitoris causing her whole body to shake. He sucked her gently and swirled his tongue over her.

She could feel the heat of her orgasm rising within her. Every fiber of her being responded to his every touch. His mouth was so warm, so wet, so wonderful. She couldn't believe a mortal could make her feel this way. Her clawed hands wound through his hair and gently tugged in rhythm with the swirl of his tongue. Her stomach knotted every muscle in her body tightened. Her breathing became shallow and tight and an animalistic cry spewed from her lips with her orgasm. He stilled her hips from bucking with the aftershock of her orgasm and kissed up her stomach, licking as he went. He caught a nipple between his teeth and nibbled softly. She took in a sharp breath, surprised by the new sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. He soothed her nipple with his tongue and continued his journey to her mouth.

When their lips met it was with refreshed hunger. He was ravenous. His cock was more than ready with pre-cum beading at the head. She threw him to the floor and straddled his hips. His cock twitched at the radiation of her heat above him. She lowered herself so that only the tip of his member entered her and then pulled back up. It was torture. He tried to grab her hips but she over powered him and pinned his arms to the ground above his head. He couldn't move. She lowered herself onto him again taking him in fully. He groaned with the pleasure of her tight warmth surrounding him. She leaned down and sucked the bite wound on his shoulder. His sweet red blood flowed over her tongue and pain and pleasure mixed in his body. He wasn't going to last much longer. It had been too long since he had last experienced sexual satisfaction.

Her hips ground into his, gyrating round and round and then stroking quickly up and then slowly back down. Their mouths battled for control. He tried to move, squirm, anything but she was in control. She led one of his hands to her and guided his fingers through soft circles around her clitoris. She came again with a growl and released his other arm. With his new freedom his hands went to her hips and pounded her body into him with new ferocity. He came in her with a roar. Her inner muscles milked him to release everything. He released her hips and she collapsed onto him.

She slowly disconnected herself from him and rolled onto her back.

"Well, Dr. Banner, I didn't think you had it in you," her voice was a breathy laugh.

"I think you can call me Bruce now Illenia," Banner looked to the other creature laying next to him, a smile on his face.

"Oh, Dr. Bruce Banner, you flatter me," the dragon picked herself up off of the floor, "but what will the other inmates think if I get such special treatment,"

"I don't think that…." Banner started but was cut off by the voice of Stark coming over the intercom.

"That was a great show, Bruce, but there are bad guys that I think need a good smash threatening the Earth, again," the intercom switched off and then came back on, "Have you ever considered a career in adult films?"


	2. Dream or Nightmare?

Illenia turned the corner but when Thor follows all he finds is a small child. The girl looked shaken, pale as the full moon. Thor pulled the child to him, taking in the sight of her. The child's violet eyes welled with tears.

"Young one," the god kneeled to her height, "did you see a dragon pass through?"

"A dragon?" her tiny voice trembled.

"A woman with skin as pale as frost and hair as dark as the blackest night. She has the wings of a ghoul and the tail of a devil. Have you seen such a creature?"

"No sir, will," she moved closer to him, "it hurt me?"

"Not with me around," his eyes glinted with his smile. She leaned in closer, placing a hand on his armored stomach.

"Do you know why she really won't hurt me?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper in his ear. "Because," claws pierce his armor and dig into the skin below, "she is me,"

He can feel the breath escape him as claws, sharper than any sword, slice through his lungs.

"Oh, Son of Odin," she returned to true form, "you are so daft," she pulls her hand from his viscera. "It's no wonder your disgusting brother's foolish pranks always catch you off guard," her tongue lapped his sweet blood from one long, black claw. "You're pathetic."

Her return to her father's lair was less than celebratory. She stood before him and that most detestable of Asgardians. She glared at the raven haired Aesir whose hands trailed her father's broad, black-scaled, chest. The look could have melted a pure bred frost giant.

"It is done, Father," her voice was flat and foreign to her.

"Good," the other dragon smiled with pointed teeth, "with the thunderer gone we are free to retake what is ours!" He smashed one giant hand to the table while the other arm snaked around Loki's waist to pull the smaller in for a kiss.

"Father, what is ours floats, in tiny pieces around the universe. Asgard is not ours! It is the tongue of that snake putting this idea in your head," her voice was a dangerous growl.

"You will not speak to me this way!" his was pure anger, "You will accept him as your step mother and you will do as he asks!"

"Never!" the shout echoed through the dark chamber. "I have no mother but the flame from which I was breathed. I refuse to accept this inferior creature as my _equal_ let alone my _better_!"

Before her father could respond Loki's hand was placed on his chest.

"Dearest, Illenia, I do not ask to be your better. I merely ask that you accept our commitment to each other," Loki's voice is as cool as the ice in his veins.

A growl escapes the white dragon's throat.

"I hate you," as soon as the words spilled from her lips her father's hand connected with her face with a sharp slap. She stood still for what seemed like forever with her eyes cast down to the floor.

In the flash of an instant she leapt across the table and gripped on to the liar's throat. The pair landed to the ground with a thud and clang of armor. She tore at him like a ravenous animal, ripping cloth from flesh and flesh from bone. Her father grasped at her, tearing at her skin.

XxxxX

"Illenia?" the agent's voice was a crackle over the speaker in the cage. "Illenia, wake up!"

The dragon thrashed in her sleep, shredding the cot and sheets around her.

"Sir, she won't wake up," fear slipped into the agent's voice as she turned to Dr. Banner.

He took the microphone from the started woman.

"Illenia, can you hear me?" his voice was calm. He turned from the mic, "I'm going down there,"

"But sir," the woman grabbed his arm.

"I'll be fine," he gave her one of his trademark crooked smiles before slipping out of the control box.

He ran to the door of the Plexiglas cage and quickly punched in the code and slipped in. He ran to her, pulling the struggling creature into his arms. A claw grazed his face causing him to grimace in pain. Green peaked on his skin. She chose that moment to pull him down to the wreck of a cot. Her eyes shot open and she released him. She allowed him to breathe and get himself under control.

"Dr. Banner," she stretched like a large cat, "I was having the most wonderful of dreams," She stood from the destroyed bed to continue her stretch.

He looked up at her from his knees. His breathing was ragged and coming in short, rushed breaths. She ran a hand over his cheek where blood was slowly dripping to his chin. A smirk crossed her lips before she placed one blood dampened finger to her lips.

"My, my, did I do that?" she slid down to her knees. "I am so clumsy,"

"If that's a good dream I would hate to see a nightmare," it was a forced reply as she helped him to his feet.

He allowed for the help but quickly pulled away from her touch. He couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around her since their encounter the week before. Every time she touched him he felt a little hotter under the collar, a little worse for wear. His skin tingled with the residual heat of her hands causing a blush to rise on his ears.

"Doctor?" her voice drew his eyes to her naked form.

"What was the dream about?" a change of subject.

"Something that happened long ago," a smirk came to her lips. "Only, it was not the way it truly happened. It was simply a dream," she leaned against the Plexiglas wall. "A very good dream,"

"Can you tell me about it?" this was business. He could do business.

"Can we play first?"

Bruce eyed her form as she slipped from the wall and slunk over to him. Was she really going to trade sex for information? She'd been so quiet about anything to do with her past or why she chose to attack Earth. Her hands slid up his chest. Her breath was on his neck. He could feel his eyes close and heart beat quicken.

"Can we go to the gym, please?"

He looked at her in disbelief for longer than was probably necessary before nodding his head.


	3. A Stumble

The 'gym' is little more than a very large empty room, underground, with high tech unbreakable doors. The ceiling was nearly two stories up, giving any flying creature enough height to soar well above the heads of others while still being contained in the super villain prison. There was no natural lighting and the walls and floor were made of solid concrete. It was rather depressing really.

Banner watched as the dragon shook out her wings before stretching them out to their full, impressive length. Bruce's mind runs with calculations. A human would need a wingspan of about 16 meters or 52ish feet to lift off the ground. Her wingspan was only about 10meters and could not only get her off the ground but allowed her to soar through the air like a hawk. He had noticed that she was very light and it lead him to believe that a dragon's bones may be hollow like a bird's. Fascinating.

It had been nearly an hour since she had taken flight and she was finally coming in for a landing. He had seen the creature land before. If you looked up grace in the dictionary, the Asgardian dictionary, there would be a picture of her landing beside the word. Today was different. She came in with a stumble and fell to her hands and knees with a grunt. Banner stood to help her but she was already recuperating.

"That was different," his voice contained a hint of a laugh.

She glared at him.

"What I meant to was, are you alright?"

"I am fine," she shook out her hair. "I am done here,"

XxxxX

"Will you tell me about the dream now?" he was trying to get her to talk to him. She hadn't said a word since her fall.

She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"I was killing him," her gaze was far off from the room. "I was bathed in his blood," she closed her eyes. She seemed to revel in her own touch as her hands ran up her scaled body.

"Who, who were you killing?" Bruce's brow knit in concern.

"Loki," the word slipped from her lips nearly breathlessly.

"Loki?"

"It was a long time ago. Sleipnir was only a filly. Oh, but I dream about it often," she gave a sad little laugh. "I had been sent to kill Thor. My father demanded it of me. When I had thought myself successful I returned to my father to find him enthralled with the trickster. I voiced my humble opinion and was slapped in return. In reality I retreated to my chamber, defeated, ready to take Loki's order. In the dream, I tear him limb from limb and bathe in his blood while my father cries at my feet. It is a brilliant feeling, Dr. Banner,"

"Wait, so, what is Loki to you?"

She crawled over to him and into his lap. He fell back onto his elbows as she drew herself over him.

"Are you jealous, Dr. Banner?" her lips nearly touch his own. "Green with envy?"

His expression changes as she gets closer. He raises a hand to her forehead and quickly removes it in pain.

"You're hot," he pushes her back.

"That is an Earth complement yes?" she moves back in only to be pushed away again.

"No, not like that I mean you're hot to the touch. Your forehead burned my hand," he stood and addressed the operator box. "Hey can you get a high tep thermometer down here please?"

"Dr. Banner this is ridiculous," she grabbed his arm.

He immediately recoiled and tore his arm from her grasp. A red hand print was left on his forearm. She looked at her hands with fear.

"Can you guys bring a burn kit too?"

"I'm, I'm sorry," she fell to her knees, "what is this treachery?"

A medical crew was there in an instant buzzing around the two of them.

"External temperature is at 150° and internal is 220°Ferenheight, Doctor, what do you want us to do?"


	4. Rumble and Scream

**Wow, I'm so sorry about how late this is! Well, things have been interesting around here with finals and then all this holiday stuff but… Okay, have an update! Again, sorry! So, I want to mention that I took a few liberties with Norse mythology in this chapter… Have fun!**

"My Lady?" a soft voice, nearly a whisper, called from behind. Illenia turned to face Gaelial. He's small for a dragon, probably a half breed. He's lived with her for as long as she cares to remember. Dropped off, as an orphaned baby, on the palace door step. Her father had ordered her to dispose of him but there was something in those purple scales and big gold eyes that she had found comforting.

"Yes, child?" she wasn't in the mood for him. He'd recently taken to wooing her.

"Your husband wants to speak with you," he's afraid.

"Tell him I'm busy with a war," she turned back to her work. She didn't have time to deal with the petty problems of the over grown icicle she was forced to wed.

"You tell him,"

With a growl she pounced on the smaller dragon, pinning him to the ground.

"You forget your place, orphan," her voice is dangerously sharp. "Now go tell the frozen one that I will speak with him when I am good and ready!"

An explosion shook the palace. The two clamored to their feet and raced to the large windows that over looked the great fiery lands of Muspelheim. A large beam of light seemed to be cracking the planet down the center. The magma parted like the red sea and the lesser demons, mostly women and children as the men and casters were at war, ran from their caving in homes.

"Get my father and go to the Bifrost! Now!" she shoved Gaelial towards the war room where her father had holed himself up since the beginning of the war.

"And where are you going?"

"To talk to a frost giant,"

XxxxX

Bruce ran from the temperature meter to the heart rate monitor while taking notes. Certainly no human virus was causing this kind of fever. Nothing Earthly could survive this temperature. He watched as a container of liquid nitrogen was poured over her skin, everything was steamy for a moment and then it was as if nothing had happened.

With a sigh Bruce trudged back up to the observation area of Illenia's cell. He hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours and was beginning to feel a little faint. The enchanting scent of coffee wafted past him. He nearly fainted from the over whelming feeling of want.

"You alright Banner?" a cup of coffee was set down before him. "You're looking rather pale," Fury's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I'm alright, really," he sipped at the bitter brew, "I just need something to work, just this once."

"Don't you think you're spending a little too much time worrying about an alien that tried to take over the world?"

"No, she's important,"

"Wouldn't she be more use to us dead? You could dissect her; find what makes her tick, and maybe give us an advantage if we're ever forced to come against her people again," Fury turned his back on the doctor, "unless, of course, you've let your feelings get the better of you?"

"It's not," he stopped with a sigh.

"Dead dragons turn to stone," Thor bit into an apple as he walked into the conversation, "they're so warm on the inside that if you kill one they cool so quickly that they become stone so hard it will never be broken. I nearly lost Mjollnir to her father's corpse," another bite of the apple.

"She's warmer than a human but she's not that warm," Banner looked to the god, "but I don't doubt that they harden upon death. Her skin is nearly impenetrable after all," he stared deeply into the murky depths of his coffee, "I need some air,"

"Dr. Banner?" Fury turned back to the doctor, "Do be careful with her. She is a shape shifter and a liar after all,"

"Yeah, thanks,"

"Did you feel that?" Thor's eyes shot to the ceiling.

"Feel wha…" Fury began as the building shook.

A large shock wave tore through the super villain prison. A high pitched noise was next to shake the building. The three collapsed to the ground, hands over their ears. The noise was too much for them to handle. The high pitched wale threatened to burst their ear drums and the pain dragged them to the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Fury tried to roar over the noise.

"It sounds like the cry of a terror hawk!" Thor pushed himself up, "But what would a terror hawk be doing in Midgard?"

"Illenia," Banner pushed himself up and stumbled down the hall to the stairs. "Why am I not turning?" he stumbled, nearly falling down the stairs. He clung to the handrail as he made his decent. He reached the door but it wouldn't open. "Key pad, come on Bruce," the sound intensified and a sharp pain split through his head. Blood ran down the side of his face as he tried to tap in the code over and over. Finally, the door flung open and he fell into a room cover in blood.

A creature, covered in feathers, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him against the wall. It looked him over as if he were an animal going to slaughter, a piece of meat ready for the grill. With a lick of its beak like lips it bit into his shoulder. He couldn't hear his own scream as his world began to close around him from the combined pain of his shoulder and head. Suddenly the creature dropped him to the ground with a hiss and a spit.

"Don't play with your food," a voice from across the room called.

"This one tastes funny,"

"Well leave it! We've got what the boss wanted anyhow,"

"Fine, but I'm still hungry,"

"We'll eat when we get back. Now come on!"

The creature took one step away. Bruce tried to grab for it but couldn't seem to steady his vision. The last thing he saw was the second creature pick up Illenia as the world finally faded to black.


End file.
